I knew you wanted it
by Makaya12we34
Summary: It's Caroline's birthday and she waits patiently for Tyler, but when he bails on her Caroline looks for another way to pleasure herself. What happens when Klaus catches her in the act? I DO NOT OWN ORIGINALS! Also, it's not rape, don't misconstrue it as such. Caroline wants this to happen, she just likes the whole Cat/mouse act.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline laid in bed in nothing but her wool sweater and her underwear. Biting her perfectly manicured nails anxiously waiting for a response from Tyler. Her phone pinged loudly, she jumped up and read the text message excitedly.

"Sorry babe can't make it tonight."

She read, she sighed loudly. Tyler had been gone for a while. A really long while. Caroline respected his wishes, training the wolves in the Appalachians and all but she had needs and she couldn't be expected to wait forever not when it's been almost a year. An entire year and she'd stayed completely faithful to Tyler. She was excited to spend her birthday with him, and he just bailed on her. Caroline was done. She'd decided it was time to do something she hadn't done since she was thirteen. She pulled a small pink dildo from her drawer and stared at it. _Am I really that desperate?_ She thought. _Of course I fucking am!_ She spit in her fingers and rubbed her pussy, she moaned, it had been so long. _Just think of Tyler_. She repeated in her mind as she slowly pushed the pink dildo in her entrance. She moaned. She shut her eyes and just thought of Tyler.

"Fuck."

She moans under her breath. She heard the floorboard creak.

"Having fun luv?"

An all too familiar voice calls, her eyes flew open. She grew red in the face, she grabbed the blankets from her bed and covered herself.

"Klaus!? What the hell are you doing in my house!?"

"Well I was coming to wish you happy birthday and irritate your mutt of a boyfriend but, the real question is, what were you doing?"

He smirked gingerly, she blushed. There was only two ways to play this game, be ashamed and let him win or be confident and make him lose. She tossed the hair from her cheeks confidently.

"I-I was masturbating, I'm not ashamed ok? I'm a grown woman and I have needs."

"What's the matter luv? Tyler's the size of a pip squeak?"

Klaus chuckled, Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Tyler's size is fine, I just haven't had much experience with it lately."

"Oh, it's been awhile huh? How long two weeks, a month?"

Klaus said stepping closer, Caroline blushed and buried her face in her palms.

"Eleven months."

"What!? Eleven months!? Jesus christ! You must be ready to hump anything that walks."

He smiled pulled the sheet down, she glared at him while yanking it back up.

"Not anything."

"So that arousal I'm smelling on you that was from you masturbating?"

"Damn straight."

She glared, he sat next to her on the bed.

"So you don't' have the slightest urge to kiss me right now?"

He whispered inches from her lips, Caroline swallowed hard and stammered struggling to get the words out.

"Nope."

She breathed out.

"So if I just…..

He grazed her thigh slowly, and ran his fingers down to her panties. She grabbed his arm roughly and arched her left eyebrow.

"Stop."

She said firmly, he chuckled.

"Why?"

"B-Because!"

"Because?"

He asked.

"Because it's wrong! I have a boyfriend and you have a-a-

"A nobody?"

He asked with hurt in his eye, he looked down.

"K-Klaus-

"You have the friends and the popularity, and the personality, what do I have Caroline? Who do I have?"

"You have Elijah, and Rebekah."

"When I don't leave them daggered in a coffin. I have myself, I'm alone always and forever."

He said, he grabbed Caroline's glass of whiskey on her dresser and gulped it.

"That's not true."

She said lifting his chin, he looked into her eyes longingly, as he leaned in for a kiss, she turned her head away.

"You have Hailey too."

She said.

"What?"

"You don't just have Elijah and Rebekah, y-you have Hailey too."

"Is that so?"

He asked chewing the inside of his cheek, she looks down then back up at him.

"Yea, that is so."

"Tell me something Caroline, why do you continue to deny me?"

"Because I don't feel anything for you!"

She lied, she was in love with him, and had been for some time now but Caroline was too worried what Elena would think and she didn't want to break Tyler's heart. She started to hate herself for the feelings she was having so she tried her very best to pretend they don't exist. Meanwhile Klaus was making that _very_ difficult.

"See that!? Why do you lie to yourself!?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Caroline I know you better than most people in this world! You're a very emotional person! You feel every emotion deeply! I know when you're sad! When you're happy! When you're lying! I know it all! I know that you feel guilty about the feelings you have for me so you convince yourself I'm a bad person when really you see I'm not that bad and we're a lot alike-

"I will never be anything like you!"

"Really? So you've never gone on a spiral? Just an emotional spiral down a dark hole you know would be tough to come out of? You've never felt like a nothing?"

"No."

She lied.

"What about when Stefan chose Elena?"

"What?"

"Over you. C'mon Care, I know the stories."

"I was fine."

"When Damon compelled you?"

"I was still fine."

"You're mothers death-

She got up and choked him against the wall. Her eyes glowed red, and her fangs like daggers.

"Don't you ever speak of my mother again!"

She shouted, he chuckled peeling her fingers from his neck, he turned her around pinning her wrist above her head.

"We're the same."

"No, we're not."

She persisted, he kissed her gently, she groaned against his lips pretending she hated it. He broke the kiss for air.

"Get out."

"Never."

He smirked, she clenched her legs closed, and looked away. Klaus furrowed his brows with a smile. His eyes trailed down her body, he spread her legs open against the wall and felt between her legs. She jumps with a yelp, Caroline wasn't just wet, she was dripping.

"Ooh, does sweet little Care-bear like this?."

Klaus chuckled, Caroline now feeling embarrassed, looked away from him as her cheeks reddened. Caroline hated feeling so humiliated, but she couldn't help it, it'd been eleven months. All she could feel was Klaus's bulge pressing between her thighs which only made her wetter She stopped squirming because it was only making it more uncomfortable for her.

"What's the matter? Finally realizing you like it?"

She pushed Klaus away and began to walk out of the room, Klaus grabs her wrist and throws her on the bed. She yelps, and scoots back as much as she could to get away from him. Klaus climbs on the bed like a lion stalking his prey, Caroline stomach drops, half curious, half frightened.

"Come here."

He says, she nods her head in defiance.

"Caroline. Come here now."

"I said no-

He grabs her legs and pull her close as she slides beneath him their eyes lock on one another. Klaus hears Caroline's heart beating a mile a minute, he brushes her hair aside.

"Shh, why so nervous luv?"

"Shut up."

She glared, he chuckles. He kisses her neck slowly, sensually, trying to tease her a bit. Caroline closes her eyes and shuts her lips so no moans escape. A small whimper escapes her lips, as Klaus whispers in her ear.

"You like it, don't you?"

"Y-You have to stop, we can't do this."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm with Tyler."

"Where is he then?"

"He's...He's-

"Not here."

Klaus breathes into her neck, his kiss her chest and sucks on her collarbone making sure it'll leave a hickey. Her breath is trembling, and Klaus knows he's getting to her. He rips her sweater with his hands, she gasp loudly covering herself with her hands. Klaus smirks.

"Klaus! M-My sweater!"

"I'll buy a new one."

He smirked evilly, before tearing her arms from her body and placing them to her side. He kisses all over her body, she bites her bottom lip and shuts her eyes determined not to let out a peep.

"C'mon admit."

He growled lowly.

"Admit what?"

"You like it."

"Never!"

She groaned under her breath from all of his hot kisses, he left hickeys on her chest and neck. Klaus started going down her stomach and stopped at her underwear.

"Klaus, please just go."

"And make it easy for you? I don't think so."

He smiles, he starts to pull down her underwear Caroline snatches it from him.

"No! This has to stop!"

"Just admit it and it will."

He grinned, her lips trembled trying to say the words, before she could get them out he snatches the panties from her grip and pulls them down. She yelps and clenches her legs close.

"No, no-

"Shh!"

He says he kissed her roughly biting her bottom lip as he pulled away. She leaned in and licked her lips yearning to indulge and let go, but too stubborn to do so. He went down on her, and licked her bundle of nerves, she arched her back and moaned loudly. Her breaths came out as gasp, trying to stifle her moans.

"Ah! K-Klaus stop! We shouldn't be doing this!"

She moaned, as his tongue flicked against her clit she jumped covering her mouth. She shot daggers at him with her eyes. Angrily whining with a moan:

"Ah! Stop it!"

"Why? I can tell you like it. Your dripping."

"Ok! You made your point just stop before you- before you-

"Before I make you cum?"

Caroline looked away trying to internalize her moans, her cheeks reddened. She tried to hide her cheeks with her hair

"Someone's blushing."

He smiled, she pouted still looking away.

"If you want me to stop, you know what to say."

"Never."

"Your choice."

He shrugged, he licked her slit, and sucked on her clit. Caroline ran her fingers through her hair and moaned. He was going to drive her insane.

"Fuck! K-Klaus I'm gonna cum! P-Please!"

She moaned, he shoved his finger in her pussy and rubbed her clit, Caroline's body shook, her eyes rolled back. She couldn't help but grip the sheets and grind her hips harshly against his fingers.

"Oh my god! O-Ok I admit it! I-I like it! I like it! Ugh god!"

She yelled tearing the sheets beneath her fingers, she collapsed on the bed panting like a bitch in heat. Her body flinched every now and then from the aftershocks. Klaus smiled smugly.

"Did someone have an orgasm?"

Caroline glared at him and breathed out.

"Go...to...hell…"

"Someday, but until then.."

He rips her bra from her body she yelps, loudly, and covers herself.

"Klaus, you said if I admitted it you'd stop."

"That was before I got invested luv, now we're not stopping until I give you a second orgasm."

He said, as she covered her naked chest, he grabbed her wrist and pinned them to her sides, and flicks his tongue against her nipples.

"Ah! Klaus you promised!"

She moaned, trying to get her wrist from his grip but unable to match the original's strength. In the blink of an eye, Klaus had her on her feet, he sat on the bed and patted his lap.

"Bend over."

Caroline scoffed, and covered herself.

"What!? Are you crazy-

She yelps as Klaus pulls her onto his lap.

"Always have to be difficult,"

He said, he grazes his fingers against her slit, she bites her lip.

"Tell me what you want Caroline."

He whispers lowly in her ear.

"I want you to leave…"

She lies, he smiles.

"No, what you really want. Behind close doors, when no one is listening."

"I want...I want you to leave."

"Don't lie to me Caroline."

"Or what?"

She scoffs, Klaus grips her ass and spanks it roughly, Caroline widens her eyes and jolts forward in shock.

"D-Did you just spank me?!"

"Damn straight."

He smiles, she rolls her eyes.

"Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to leave!"

He slaps her ass, harder this time, she whimpers.

"Ah! Klaus! That hurt you jackass!"

She said fighting him, he held her down as if she was nothing more than a piece of paper, but in reality she was fighting like a savage bull. Eventually she grew tired.

"Let me go!"

"Tell me what you want."

"No-

He spanks her twice, so hard it causes a red mark left on her ass.

"Ah! O-Ok, fine."

She confesses, her cheeks turn red.

"I...I want you to touch me."

"Gonna have to be more specific luv."

"Klaus c'mon-

He spanks her, she jolts forward grabbing his arm for support. He only smiles in response, he could smell Caroline's arousal growing thicker in the air. This was turning her on more than ever.

"Fine! I-I want you to….f-finger me."

She mutters while blushing embarrassedly. Klaus slaps her ass harder, it stung so bad it almost brought her to tears.

"Louder."

He demanded, Caroline could feel his erection pressing against her stomach.

"Ah! I-I want you to f-finger me!"

She shouts and Klaus doesn't waste time, he grabs her throat and shoves his finger inside of her. she gasped with a moan, she digs her nails in his arm, drawing a bit of blood. But he doesn't seem to mind, he was too busy driving his finger in and out of her bundles.

"You're pretty wet for someone who says they don't like it."

He says caressing her ass with his right hand, and running his fingers through her slit with is left.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"All of this lying, for what?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Please, your so wet there's no way you don't enjoy this."

"I-I d-don't."

She moaned softly. He smirked devilishly, he picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"Since you still insist on defying me and continuing to lie maybe I should show you just how much you think this."

He said unbuckling his pants she backed away from him.

"Klaus don't you dare-

She yelps as he swiftly turns her on her stomach, he spreads her legs, and kicks his pants to the ground. As she feels his tip rubbing her folds, she bites her lips.

"D-Don't."

She says before he enters her. She gasp gripping the sheets, he smiles smugly.

"Fuck!"

She moans as he rocks his hips back and forth before pounding her pussy. He grabs a handful of her hair and pulls it yanking her neck back.

"Fuck! S-Stop before I-

"Cum? C'mon just do it. Admit your going to cum for me."

"N-Never."

"Really?"

He says, he picks up the pace making the bed springs squeak. She screams in pleasure.

"Ah! Klaus! Stop! I can't hold it any longer!"

"Then don't."

He whispers lowly in her ear, hear breathing intensifies, she can feel the orgasm coming. She knew she couldn't hold for much longer. Klaus knew it too, he rubs her clit, her back arches as she moans so loudly everyone in the surrounding area could hear.

"Ok! Ok! This isn't funny anymore! Stop!"

"Are you going to cum for me?"

"N-No."

She mumbles shutting her eyes, and as that joyous feeling overcomes her body, she feels it disappear as he pulls out of her.

"W-Why'd you stop?"

"Say it and I'll keep going."

"What?"

"Say you want me."

"N-No."

"Fine, I'll just leave you here."

He said grabbing his pants, and turning away, she gets on her knees.

"Wait don't!"

He smiles, before turning back around."

"Do you want me?"

"K-Klaus…-

"Do you want me? Beg me."

"P-Please."

"Please what?"

"Please make me cum, I need it, I want it."

"Say no more luv."

He says, he grabs her leg and yanks her to the end of the bed. He shoves himself inside of her and doesn't wait for her to get used to his size before pounding her. Her moans get louder, her breathing gets faster, her chest is rising.

"Klaus! I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"I know, cum on my cock Caroline."

"Ah fuck me!"

She slurs out, her walls tighten on his cock, Klaus grunts loudly before cumming inside of her.

"That...was...amazing.."

She breathed out, he smirked.

"I knew you wanted it."


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Morning

**_Bio: It's the next morning after Klaus and Caroline's steamy night and Caroline finds out some shocking news. She turns to Klaus to comfort her in a way he thinks is a bad idea._**

Klaus woke up to see Caroline sitting on the edge of the bed, in her bra and underwear. She stared off into nothingness with a blank face. He sat up with a yawn, and smirked.

"Hey, I'm a bit sore from last night, how bout you?"

He said, she sniffled, he tensed. He hated to see her cry, or sad, or angry, any unpleasant emotion made him angry.

"Caroline what's the matter?"

He asked with anger in his voice.

"I thought he loved me."

"Tyler?"

"He has a girlfriend in the Appalachians. I waited eleven months for him and he couldn't do the same for me? I waited so long. I was faithful, and he drops me for some werewolf slut?"

"I'm going to kill him."

Klaus said grimly, Caroline faces him and wipes her tears with a sniffle.

"No Klaus! I don't want him dead. I just want to get rid of all memories of him. I want him gone."

"Caroline, are you asking what I think you are?"

"I stopped taking vervain once you left town. I talked to Elena and Bonnie, they think this is the right decision too."

"But I don't!"

Klaus snaps getting out of the bed. Caroline follows him.

"Klaus please! I'm going to drive myself crazy with all of these thoughts about him! How long!? Did I mean anything to him!? Does this girl even know about me!?"

"Caroline-

"I can't torture myself! I want him dead!"

Caroline said her eyes flashed red as the veins traveled up her eyes. Klaus took a step back. Caroline covered her mouth in shock as her eyes returned back to blue.

"No I don't! I'm sorry! I'm just on edge."

Caroline said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Caroline, you don't want him gone-

"You just threatened to kill him-

"Yes threatened! A threat I would never follow through on because I know how much he means to you-

"No. No! He means nothing to me."

"You say that now, but once he's gone. Your going to feel something missing. Like a constant feeling of forgetting something but not knowing what it is. That, Caroline. That is what will drive you mad."

"Klaus please."

"I can't."

"If you loved me you would!"

"That isn't fair! It's because I love you that I can't!"

"Then what do I do?"

She whispered in tears. He caressed her cheeks and kisses her forehead.

"You cry for a while, feel angry for an even longer while. Then you slowly let it go."

"And for now? Where do we stand?"

"For now, I'm a friend to cry on. But after, I hope I'm a boyfriend to laugh with."

"Thank you, Klaus."

"Your welcome luv. Just know what hurts now will heal tomorrow."

Klaus smiled, Caroline wrapped her arms around him, and smiled. As they broke the hug Caroline looked deep into his eyes and felt her body heating up. She kissed him with an intensity he'd never felt before. Not wanting to, he reluctantly pulled away.

"W-We should wait until you're over Tyler, I don't want this to be some impulsive, reckless decision you make and regret."

"It's not. I want this. I want you."

She whispers, and he almost melts. Caroline was finally admitting her feelings about him, but what if she just wanted to get back at Tyler? He didn't want to be some rebound, or some pawn to spite her ex. Caroline steps closer and lips her lips.

"Klaus?"

"Y-Yea?"

He sputters trying to deny her.

"I really, _really_ want you."

"C-Caroline you just broke up-

"This isn't about Tyler. I can't stop thinking about last night. The way you spanked me, fingered me…."

She leaned into his ear, and whispers dirtily.

"Fucked me."

He gulps nervously.

"I need you inside me again."

"W-We shouldn't it's wrong."

Klaus said walking to the bed, Caroline crawls on top of him, and moans lowly.

"And you saying it's wrong just makes it even hotter."

"Caroline please don't make this any harder for me."

"How could I do that?"

She giggled, she rubbed his cock through his boxers. He bit back a moan and squirmed against her touch.

"C-Caroline I really think this is a bad idea!"

Klaus insisted. Caroline drug her finger down from his chest all the way to his boxers. She pulled them down, and smiled. He cupped his package.

"Why are hiding all of sudden? Where was Mr. Modesty last night?"

"Last night was different. I was trying to get you to admit you had feelings for me-

"And it worked. I do. So what's the difference now?"

"Now it's just different, I'm starting to realize what I did was wrong."

"What? Wrong?"

"It's was manipulative, and borderline rape-

"Rape?! I loved it! Last night was totally consensual! Where is this coming from? Your Klaus Mikaelson! You don't give a fuck about wrong or right!"

"I do when it comes to you."

He said sweetly, Caroline sighed and flopped herself backward on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry Klaus."

She apologized staring up at the ceiling. Klaus turned on his side.

"No, I'm sorry for last night. I was trying to pressure you to admit something you weren't ready for. I was planning to just kiss you and get you to admit it but you got so stubborn that it made me stubborn and then I got carried away. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I was lying. I really, really, _really_ , enjoyed last night. I tried to use your tactic on you this morning."

"Well played Ms. Forbes."

He smiled, she chuckled. She turned to him and kissed him. He pulled away.

"No, no kissing until you're over Tyler."

"Are you sure? I'm a really good kisser."

Caroline teased with a smile kissing him again. Klaus moans, before pulling away.

"No! No, I'm not falling for this again."

"Fine. But again, I wasn't lying, I do really want you."

"Trust me, I want you to but we can't not yet."

"Ugh, no fair."

"C'mon we've waited what? Six years or so, what's a couple more weeks?"

Klaus smiled, Caroline snuggled beside him and shut her eyes. Klaus kisses her forehead.


End file.
